


When Jared Isn't Sad

by 3oclockrock



Series: Being Jared's Daddy [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3oclockrock/pseuds/3oclockrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a theory: being Little doesn't always have to be triggered by angst. Now to convince Jared of that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Jared Isn't Sad

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's the same for your guys, but for some reason AO3 has skipped numbers in this series, so the stories go 1,3,4, etc. So, #2 is #3. Not that these are in any order, so it doesn't really matter.
> 
> Anyway... please consider subscribing to the series if you're enjoying these vignettes so you don't miss any. :) And if you have any short prompts, please let me know.
> 
> Also, just as a note, Jared is doing ageplay while being a daddy and married, so there will be mention of children in this part. I'm planning to do the same for Jensen, but in this part he is unmarried, so the timelines don't completely match with reality.

The first thing Jensen noticed when he walked into Jared's apartment was that Jared hadn't put the coloring books away. They were still spread out on the floor in the clumsy sprawl Jared had been using them on Friday when he'd spent an hour with crayon after crayon fisted in his right hand carefully drawing in the lines until the tow trucks and tractors came to life in glorious red, green, and yellows. 

Jared noticed Jensen looking and returned a slightly defiant expression as he moved to scoop the books up. 

"Jay--"

"Jared," Jared snapped. He shoved the books into the table-side cabinet. Anyone who didn't know would think it was a storage place for Thomas's toys. But Jared didn't like to mix his Little things with his son's toys, which were put away elsewhere. 

"Jared," Jensen said with purposeful calm, "it's okay for you to lay on the floor and color."

"I was feeling fine."

"Okay." Jensen waited to see where Jared was going with this."

"I just felt like coloring."

"You felt like coloring or you felt like being little?"

Jared brushed his hair off his face and stared at a spot near Jensen's shoes. 

"It's okay, Jared."

"Stop saying that."

"I'm not--"

"Look, it's one thing when I'm upset and I can't help it, all right? I mean, when I need to be that way, but I shouldn't want to act like a baby when I'm _fine_."

"It's..." Jensen caught himself. "Did you have fun when you were coloring?"

"Yeah." The question seemed to catch him off guard. 

"Was there anything you would have liked to do differently?"

Jared looked uncomfortable. Finally, he mumbled, "Little boys aren't allowed to be home alone. I wanted you here."

"But you didn't call because you didn't think Big You needed me."

Jared nodded. His hand began to shake, perhaps on its way to becoming a fist, perhaps on its way to being shoved into Jared's mouth and sucked on. 

"Jay..." Jensen took a chance and this time wasn't corrected. "I will always come to you, no matter what, and you don't need to be fighting your depression to be little. I love taking care of you, and I love seeing you happy."

"You do?" Jared asked, a reflection of disbelief in his voice. His eyes had grown wider. He was falling fast. Jensen stepped closer and pulled him down, hard, for a hug. Jared clung on. "Really do?"

"Really, really do," Jensen said. He kissed Jared's cheek as he released him. "So why don't you get the coloring books out again and I'll stay today and take care of you?"

"I don't want to take your Sunday."

"Jay, if you think I'd rather spend my Sunday with anyone but you, you need to get your head checked."

Jared smiled, as if that was all Jensen needed to say to make him loose and happy. He got down in front of the cabinet and pulled the coloring books back out, then the little plastic basket with his action figures and dumped those out too, sending Hot Wheels cars and plastic dinosaurs scattering. Jensen ruffled his hair and sat cross-legged beside him. 

"So, what are we going to play first?"


End file.
